


Liking Someone is a Pain

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, F/M, Fem! Haruka, Hand Jobs, Homosexuality, Jealous Haruka, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Nanase Haruka, Top Nanase Haruka, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Haruka is in love with Makoto. Haru wants to be with Makoto and become boyfriend and girlfriend. The only problem with this is that Makoto is gay. Haru really hates being a girl right now.





	Liking Someone is a Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea after reading this one fanart on Pixiv where Haru was a...girl...I guess??? It's sorta complicated but it's still a HaruMako story where Haru is a girl. Anyways, hope you all will enjoy this!

Haru was waiting for Makoto. Haru watched the time tick by and was watching the door at the same time. Makoto was late again. Haru honestly didn't mind, especially when the water was the perfect temperature in the bathtub.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a very exhausted Makoto. "I-I'm so sorry Haru...the twins hid my tie and I had to look everywhere to find it.

"No worries," Haru said.

"I see you're in the bathtub again...don't ever get tired of me coming in here and helping you dress? I'm just glad we're doing this a bit early," Makoto sighed.

"Not really...I like these moments with you," Haru blushed.

"Ha ha alright Haru," Makoto laughs. Makoto walked over and help Haru out of the tub. "...Haru..."

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you wearing your bathing suit!?" Makoto exclaimed as he blushed. Makoto covered his eyes and slowly backed away.

"What's the matter? It's not like you'll get aroused by this...right?"

"Haru, that's not the point! The point is that you're completely naked in front of me!" Makoto exclaimed.

"So?"

"Haru, you're a girl! A girl should not be showing her breast in front of a boy!" Makoto exclaimed.

Haru watched her friend panicking and sighed. "Alright alright, just leave and I'll change."

"Good...if you're going to be naked, at least tell me beforehand Haru. This is really awkward," Makoto said.

"Why? It's not like you like girls' naked bodies," Haru said.

"That's not the point Haru. Being nude is a private thing...besides...you should only show your naked body to a doctor or if you're dating someone," Makoto said.

"...Right..." Haru said. Makoto sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. Haru looked at the closed door and quickly grabbed the towel. After Haru dried herself off, she wrapped the towel around her body and quickly headed towards her bedroom to change into her uniform.

Once Haru was down stairs, she saw that Makoto was in the kitchen and grilling her mackerel.

"You're not going to complain about the mackerel?"

"Well...I feel like fighting with you about it would be pointless, so might as well just go along with it. Besides, we're early today, so we don't have to worry about being late for class," Makoto said, he finished grilling the mackerel and put it on the plate.

"You gonna eat anything?" Haru asked.

"I'm good, I already ate at home," Makoto said as he sat down.

"Alright...did also tell your mom that I'll be coming over?"

"Uh huh, she even insist that you sleepover at my place tonight. I kept telling her that was indecent, but she kept saying it was fine since I wasn't interested in girls," Makoto sighed.

Haru almost dropped her chopsticks, she didn't want to keep hearing that. "...I see," Haru said. Haru lost her appetite, but forced herself to eat as to not worry Makoto.

"Ah, that's right...Nagisa invited us to this party during the weekend," Makoto said.

"Party?"

"I know you're not into that sort of stuff, but Nagisa really wants us to be there," Makoto said.

"...Fine...but this is the last time, you better tell that to Nagisa," Haru sighed.

"Don't worry, I will. Oh and Nagisa said there will be lots of people there...who knows, you might find Mr. Right there," Makoto said.

Mr. Right is already here. Haru wanted to tell Makoto that, but that would make things complicated. Haru simply nodded and continued eating her mackerel.

Once Haru finished eating, the two quickly headed out. While walking to school, Makoto started talking about the twins, what Nagisa did one time, and a bunch of stuff that Haru honestly didn't care that much about, but continued to listen. However, Makoto then started talking about a topic that made her heart drop.

"Um...d-do you think...there'll be any...guys like me at the party?" Makoto started blushing.

"What?"

"W-well...I know I said before that I'm not ready to date...but considering this is our last year of school...I was just...wondering if I'll find someone...there," Makoto blushed even harder.

"...I don't know Makoto...possibly. Nagisa did say that a lot of people will be there, so I'm sure there'll be a bunch of guys who are gay there," Haru said, though she had to force those words out of her mouth.

"You really think so? I...I wonder if...no no...I shouldn't get ahead of myself," Makoto giggles, but was still blushing. Haru stayed quiet for the rest of the walk to school.

Once they reached school, they saw Nagisa, Rei, and Gou in front of the school.

"Hey guys," Makoto said.

"Makoto-senpai, good timing," Gou said as she walked towards Makoto.

"What is it?"

"Rin is going to be here with Sousuke during practice, so make sure you all give it your all," Gou said.

"Alright Gou, we'll try our hardest," Makoto said.

"Great! Oh and Haru, make sure you try your best to if you want to beat big brother," Gou said.

"I still don't know why you encourage them to race each other whenever Rin comes over to practice with us. It kinda seems unfair," Makoto said.

"I know, but it's always enjoyable seeing them race, especially when Haru-chan beats Rin every time," Gou giggles.

"Yeah yeah! I want to see Rin's face when he loses to Haru-chan again!" Nagisa giggles.

"Drop the -chan already," Haru sighs.

"I don't understand why you hate your name Haruka-senpai. You are a girl and your name is feminine," Rei said.

"I just don't like having a name that so girly," Haru said.

"I really don't get you Haru," Makoto sighs, but laughs anyways.

The real reason Haru doesn't like her name is because it's a huge reminder that she's a girl and not a boy, which means Makoto will never love her the way she does.

"Oh and Nagisa, Haru and I will be at the party," Makoto said.

"Really? I knew if Makoto tell Haru, she would definitely come!" Nagisa said.

"I still don't know why we all have to go Nagisa, we should be spending our weekend doing something more productive," Rei said.

"Like what?"

"Such as...practicing. That way we can beat those Samezuka team," Rei said.

"Yeah, but we should also have some fun once in awhile as well you know," Nagisa grinned.

Rei sighs, "I'll never understand the way you think Nagisa."

"You don't have to!" Nagisa said as he clung onto Rei's arm.

The warning bell to get to class rang and everyone went to class.

"See you guys at lunch," Makoto said.

"See ya Makoto, Haru!" Nagisa said.

"Bye," Rei and Gou said.

Haru and Makoto walked to class. However, Haru's mind was still troubled by Makoto's sudden interest in finding someone. It was going to be a long day in class.

* * *

After school, Makoto and Haru headed to the pool and meet up with everyone. The moment the sight of the pool was there, Haru quickly took off her clothes and hopped in.

"H-Haru! At least change in the locker room with Gou!" Makoto exclaimed, but it was too late, Haru was happily floating in the pool.

"I'm pretty sure it's too late to change Haru's habits by now Mako," Rin said as he walked over to Makoto.

"Rin!" Makoto happily smiled.

"Yo, how's babysitting that brat?" Rin asked.

"Oh come on Rin," Makoto said.

"I mean it, that girl really needs to learn to act like...well...a girl," Rin sighed.

"Come on Rin, just let Haru be herself, I'm sure we can't do anything to change that," Sousuke said.

"Yeah...you're right. Unless...we get Makoto to do it," Rin said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, she always listens to you, maybe you can do something about this," Rin said.

"I don't think so. I like Haru as she is. She enjoys being herself after all," Makoto said.

Haru could hear them at the pool and she blushes underneath the water, her heart was pounding in her chest. This was one of the reasons why she loves Makoto.

"Alright alright. Point taken. By the way...hey Haru, we ready to do this or not?" Rin smirked.

"Too bothersome," Haru simply said.

"Why you little-"

"Rin, I really think this obsession with racing Haru needs to stop, it seems a bit unfair don't you think?" Sousuke asked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh come on, just because she's a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on her," Rin said.

"No...it's more like it's more humiliating to watch you lose to her all the time," Sousuke said.

"I-I don't lose to her all the time!" Rin exclaimed.

"Alright, then name one time you beaten her without her losing on purpose," Sousuke said.

"...Well...there was...no..I mean...just...you bastard!" Rin exclaimed as he lunged towards Sousuke.

Everyone laughs and continued their day practicing. Once practice was done, everyone started changing and going home.

"Rin, you're coming to the party on Sunday, right?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm going I'm going, but if it's lame then I'm leaving," Rin said.

"It'll definitely be awesome! See guys later!" Nagisa said.

"Bye!" with that, everyone went home.

"...Hey Haru...you alright? You seem...off for some reason," Makoto said.

"I'm fine," Haru said.

"...Alright...but if you wanna talk about it, I'm here," Makoto said as he smiled at her.

That was one of the things Haru hates about Makoto, she can never stay mad at Makoto considering how sweet he is. Hating him seems impossible for Haru now.

Once they reached Makoto's house, they were immediately greeted by the twins.

"Big brother! Haru-chan!" Ran and Ren exclaimed together.

"You guys, be careful," Makoto laughs as he picks his siblings up and twirl them around a bit.

"Is Haru-chan going to sleepover tonight?" Ren asked.

"Oh then Haru-chan can sleep in my room!" Ran exclaimed.

"D-don't you mean our room?" Ren asked.

"No way, you sleep in the living room or something, only girls are allowed to sleep in the same room," Ran said.

"Then how come Haru-chan always sleeps in big brother's room then?"

"Well that's because big brother likes boys," Ran said.

"You guys...please stop arguing," Makoto sighs.

"Big brother, if you like boys...does that mean you can't marry Haru-chan?" Ren asked.

"R-Ren, don't be ridiculous. You know Haru and I are just friends," Makoto said.

Ouch, that was like a stab in Haru's heart.

"Ren, Ran. Quit bothering Haru and Makoto and finish your homework," Makoto's mother said.

"Yes mom," Ren and Ran said. They got off of their brother and headed to their room to finish their homework.

"Haru dear, hope you don't mind curry for dinner," Makoto's mother said.

"That's fine," Haru said.

"Now why don't you two wash up and get ready for dinner," Makoto's mother said.

"Yes mom," Makoto said. The two headed to Makoto's bedroom, but Haru was even more bothered by the fact that Makoto was gay and will never see her as a potential wife.

* * *

After dinner, Makoto brought out an extra pair of clothes for Haru as they were getting ready for a bath.

"Do you wanna take the bath first?" Makoto asked as he handed the clothes to Haru. Haru looked at him as if saying, do you really need to ask? Makoto chuckles, "guess that's my answer, take as much time you need...but at least save me some hot water."

"Don't worry, I will," Haru said as she walked towards the bathroom. Haru started getting the bath ready and brought out the shampoo and soap. Haru looked at the clothes that Makoto handed to her and blushed. Haru really enjoyed wearing Makoto's clothes, even if they were a bit too big on her. Haru hugged Makoto's shirt against her chest and took a deep breath. They still smelled like Makoto.

Suddenly, Haru realized that Makoto forgot to give her a pair of shorts, so Haru quickly left the bathroom and headed back to Makoto's room.

"Makoto I-" Haru suddenly stopped when she saw Makoto blushing while looking at something on the screen of his laptop. Haru suddenly hears a man moaning from the screen. Makoto was watching two men having sex.

"Nagisa...you little..." Makoto groans. That made much more sense. Haru made a note to punish Nagisa for sending something so indecent to Makoto.

Haru was about to barge in the room and continue what she was going to ask Makoto for, but she suddenly hears Makoto sitting on his bed. That's when she saw it, the large bulge in Makoto's pants.

Makoto looked at the clocked and sighed, "I really can't let Haru see this..." Makoto quickly took off his pants and his cock sprang up, it was throbbing and begging to be touched.

Haru suddenly blushed at the sight and felt warm inside. Haru watched as Makoto placed his hand on his cock and started thrusting himself. At first Makoto went slow, but soon started going fast. Makoto used his other hand to cover his mouth as to not make any noise. Haru suddenly saw something she never thought Makoto would ever do, she saw Makoto uncover his mouth and let his hand on his chest. Makoto started pinching his right nipple, even twisting them.

"A-ah...nng..." Makoto moan at the sensation. Haru could see tears coming out of his eyes, but she could tell Makoto was really aroused from the sensation. Haru suddenly felt really warm down below and she had to cross her legs as to keep herself steady.

Makoto continued touching himself until he finally came onto his hand. "A-ah!" Makoto moaned as he finally came. Makoto laid on his bed as he tried to catch his breath.

Haru knew he was done, so she waited for Makoto to clean himself up and catch his breath before she walked into the room.

"Haru, what is it?" Makoto asked as he tried his best to look natural.

"You forgot to give me some shorts to wear," Haru said.

"Oh I'm sorry," Makoto said as he walked towards his dresser and took out a pair of shorts. "Here you go."

Haru looked at Makoto's hand that was holding the shorts, it was the same hand that Makoto used to touch himself there. Haru gulped and quickly grabbed the shorts.

"Thanks," Haru said as she quickly left the room.

"Enjoy your bath!" Makoto exclaimed.

Haru reentered the bathroom and quickly closed the door. She leaned back against the door and sighed. Haru didn't plan to see Makoto doing that, she especially didn't plan watching the entire thing.

Haru quickly shake the thought out of her head and resumed taking her bath. While Haru sat in the tub, she couldn't help but think back at Makoto's expression at that time. Without any warning, Haru slid her hand down. Haru blushed and started touching herself.

"A-ah..." Haru covered her mouth as her hand started teasing her clit. Haru inserted a finger and almost screamed. "A-ah! f-fuck..." Haru continued thrusting her finger inside as she started teasing her nipple. Haru closed her eyes as she imagined Makoto, him sitting on his bed, touching himself, his blushing face, the way he panted. "A-ah...Makoto...Makoto..." Haru panted as she gently says Makoto's name. Haru imagined Makoto looking at her as he thrust into her, she imagined him saying her name, while she says his.

The image of Makoto, her fingers touching herself, it was all too much for Haru. "A-ah!" Haru came as she bit her hand to keep herself quiet. After Haru climaxed, she sat there, catching her breath. Her face was red as she realized what she has done. She was ashamed.

"...Fuck..." Haru groaned as she laid her head back. The water wasn't doing anything to calm her down.

Once Haru finished bathing, she exited the bathroom wearing Makoto's clothes.

"You're done, you've been in there for a long time Haru," Makoto said.

"Just..enjoying the water," Haru said.

"Alright then, well if you'll excuse me," Makoto smiled as he entered the bathroom.

Haru looked at the door and sighed. Haru walked into Makoto's room and sat on the floor, while drying her hair. Haru then placed her hand on the ground, but suddenly felt something underneath Makoto's bed. Haru made a confused look and grabbed whatever was under the bed. It was a magazine, and not a perverted one, thankfully, but this magazine did have tons of pictures of men in different costumes and outfits.

Makoto suddenly came into the room, fully clothed and had a towel around his neck. "That was a nice bath, and thanks for leaving some hot water for me Haru."

"No problem," Haru said as she looked at the magazine.

"Ah, so that's where it was. Nagisa gave that to me a while back, I was meaning to give it back to him, but he insisted that it was a gift to me," Makoto sighed.

"Hm," Haru hummed as she looked over at the magazine. They all have nice bodies, but they weren't as great as Makoto's. Guess Haru only have eyes for Makoto.

"...You look disappointed...d-did you want it to be a dirty magazine!?" Makoto blushed.

"...No..." Haru said as she looked away.

"You totally were! Haru...just because I'm a guy and I do...do that...I don't really want to keep anything that Ren and Ran can get a hold of. That would be mortifying," Makoto sighed as he sat next to Haru.

"I get it," Haru said.

"Good," Makoto sighed.

Haru looked at the magazine and couldn't understand what's so great about any of men in there. They were good looking, but not enough to make Haru's heart beat, unlike Makoto.

"Who's your favorite?" Haru asked.

"Huh? Oh well...I don't know if I actually do have a favorite Haru," Makoto said.

"Alright...then tell which one seems more good looking to you," Haru said as she pushed the magazine to Makoto.

"Okay...but you got to tell me which one of them you like, just to make things even," Makoto said. Haru doubts any of the men in the magazine were her type, especially since her type is Makoto, but she'll play along.

"Fine, now start looking," Haru said.

The two started flipping through the magazine together, and Haru was secretly happy that they could be this close, even if they're looking through a magazine with handsome men together. Haru wanted to lean against Makoto's shoulder, but decided not to.

"Ah, here it is," Makoto said as he pointed at a man with black hair and wearing a firefighter costume.

"This is your favorite?" Haru asked, she doesn't see the appeal.

"Yeah, I always did like a man in uniform," Makoto blushed. Haru wondered if she should try buying a firefighter costume. "Alright, now it's your turn."

Haru sighed, she honestly doesn't see any of these men appealing. Haru flipped to a random page and spotted a man that looked almost like Makoto, the only difference is that his hair was a darker brown, and his smile was a bit too suggestive for Haru's taste.

"This one," Haru lied.

"Oh, that one is good," Makoto said.

Haru sighed and the two continued looking through the magazine together. Haru suddenly wanted to ask Makoto what was his preferred type.

"...What exactly is your type?" Haru asked.

"My type? Huh...I never really thought about it," Makoto said.

"Well...d-do you have one?" Haru asked nervously.

"Hm...I guess I like someone with darker hair, I also like someone that has a bit of mystery to them," everything that Makoto is saying was giving Haru some hope, "and...I guess I would like someone who is a bit...bigger than me." Makoto blushed. Haru's hope shattered.

"Bigger? ...You mean like Sousuke?" Haru asked.

"Well...sorta...Sousuke is sorta almost my type, but I know he has a thing with Rin. Besides...I prefer him as a friend instead of a boyfriend," Haru was sorta glad for that, if Makoto secretly liked Sousuke, that would destroy her.

"...I see...guess there might be someone like that at that party..." Haru said.

"...Yeah...maybe," Makoto smiled, but his face was red, "oh, what's your type?"

Haru wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him that she likes guys who have light brown hair, olive green eyes, and a smile that's brighter than the sun. She wanted to say her type is a lovable goofball who has a thing for cats, and favorite food is green curry. Haru wanted to tell him that her preferred type is him, but knew she can't. She couldn't.

",,,Secret," Haru said, she then looked at the clock and realized it was getting late, so she went into the closet and started taking out the futon.

"Eh? That's not fair. We had a deal, I tell you then you tell me," Makoto pouted.

"Technically, that was for who was our favorite in the magazine, I never said I would tell you my ideal type," Haru said.

"Well you...I...I guess you have a fair point...fine, you win on this," Makoto sighed as he closed the magazine and put it away. Makoto got into his bed and waited for Haru to get into the futon before turning off the lights. "I will get you to tell me Haruka."

"...I highly doubt it," Haru said.

Makoto finally turned off the lights and laid on his bed. "Goodnight Haru."

"Night," Haru said. After a few minutes, Haru can tell that Makoto has fallen to sleep, but she was having a hard time. She hates it, she hates being born as a girl, why couldn't she be a man? She doesn't even mind if her name would stay the same if she was a boy. Haru wishes that Makoto wasn't gay, or at least be bisexual. Haru hates that Makoto will never love her.

"Haru?" Makoto suddenly spoke.

"Hm?"

"You can't sleep huh?"

"...Yeah..." Haru said quietly.

"...Wanna sleep next to me? I know that usually helped me sleep when I was younger...but maybe if can work for you?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't mind if it's you Haru," Makoto said. Haru blushed, she got out of the futon and got into Makoto's bed. It was a bit cramped, but Makoto moved over a bit to give more room for Haru. Haru really does love him.

"Goodnight Makoto," Haru said.

"Goodnight Haru-chan," Makoto said. Makoto smiled while his eyes were still closed, then resumed falling asleep.

Haru looked at him and wanted to lean forward and kiss him. Maybe even a peck on the cheek. Haru continued looking at him until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Haru was uncomfortable, even if she's wearing her most comfiest t-shirt and blue hoodie. Makoto and Haru were at the address of the party, it was in an abandoned building. The building looked like it originally was an apartment building that went out of business years ago.

"Guess we should have asked Nagisa clear details about this place..." Makoto said as he looked around and started looking nervous.

"...We can always leave," Haru said.

"I know, but Nagisa really wanted us to come...but still...this seems a bit extreme..." Makoto said.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa suddenly spotted them and ran towards them, with Rei and Gou close behind.

"Nagisa, you never told us the party would be something like this..." Makoto said.

"Well I did say a lot of people were coming, so having a party at someone's house would be a bit cramped," Nagisa said.

"N-Nagisa, this seems a bit illega, what if police comes over?" Rei asked.

"Don't worry, I heard the guy hosting this said he got permission, as long as he cleans up afterwards," Nagisa said.

"I guess that's okay..." Gou said.

"Come on come on, I heard there's punch, oh but be careful which bowl you get it from, I heard one of them is spiked," Nagisa said.

"N-Nagisa, this seems very dangerous! Nagisa!" Rei exclaimed as he chased after Nagisa.

"Oh boy, better make sure those two don't get into any trouble. Why don't you go find big brother and Sousuke and enjoy yourselves," Gou said as she quickly follow Rei and Nagisa.

"Guess we better go in and find Rin and Sousuke...who knows...we might actually-" Haru looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "...yeah...nevermind." The two headed inside and tried their best to find Rin and Sousuke.

After looking for awhile, the two finally spotted them.

"There they are! Come on, stay close," Makoto said as the two pushed their way through a bunch of dancing people. The music was so loud that Haru could barely hear Makoto.

Suddenly, Haru got pushed by a couple dancing and fell on the ground. When she managed to get up, she has already lost Makoto.

"Makoto? Makoto!" Haru exclaimed as loud as she can as she try to locate Makoto. Haru suddenly found herself where Rin and Sousuke are. "Have you two seen Makoto?"

"Makoto? No we haven't," Rin said.

"Let me look around," Sousuke said. Sousuke scanned the area and finally pointed at a direction. "I see him...he's talking to someone."

"What?" Haru then climbed on top of a nearby chair and looked. Sousuke was right, Makoto was talking to someone. She was pissed. "I'll be right back." Haru climbed down the chair and quickly headed towards the direction of Makoto.

"What's that about?" Rin asked.

"Have no idea," Sousuke said as he continued enjoying his punch.

Haru managed to get out the sea of people and was where Makoto was. When she walked closer, she noticed that Makoto was happily laughing with the stranger.

"Makoto," Haru said as she walked towards the two.

"Oh Haru, there you are. I was about to look for you, but then I met Kaito here," Makoto said.

"Nice to meet you," Kaito said.

"...You two," Haru said, a bit annoyed.

"I'm so sorry for not looking for you, I had a hard time finding you and I met Kaito and he offered to help me find you and suddenly, we started talking. I'm a terrible friend aren't I?" Makoto said as if he was disappointed in himself.

Haru sighed and knew she couldn't stay mad. "Don't worry about it. I forgive you."

"I'm glad. Oh, me and Kaito were about to get some punch, wanna come along?" Makoto asked.

"Sure," Haru said. Haru folloed the two and Haru took this time to look at Kaito. Kaito was taller, much taller than Makoto, but not as tall as Sousuke. Kaito also had black hair and a bit of a goatee. Already, Haru didn't like him.

Once they reached a table with a bowl of punch, they quickly grabbed a drink and stood there. Kaito and Makoto started talking to each other, and Haru was getting annoyed.

"So Makoto, what school do you go to?" Kaito asked.

"Oh well I-"

"Makoto! Are you sure you should be telling a complete stranger what school you go to?" Haru asked.

"Oh well-"

"Hey, I'm not a stranger. Makoto-kun and I are great pals now, right?"

"Well we-"

"Still...I think you shouldn't be asking someone personal information when you just met," Haru said.

"Um-"

"Well isn't that what Makoto-kun should be deciding?"

"Guys?"

"Yeah but still. We don't know if you're even around our age. You could be in your thirties for all I know," Haru said.

"Guys!" Makoto exclaimed. The two stopped arguing and looked at Makoto, who was now annoyed. "I'm going to go and get something to eat. You two can come along if you want, but I don't want any fighting." Makoto left, leaving the two alone.

"...Look, I understand your Makoto-kun's friend and all, but he's still a grown guy, you gotta let him make his own decisions," Kaito said.

"I still don't trust you. What exactly do you want from him?" Haru glared.

"Nothing, I just want to know the guy, especially since he seems like a nice guy and basically my type," Kaito said.

"Don't you even dare," Haru spatted. Haru continued to glare at Kaito until Kaito realized something.

"...I see what's going on here."

"What?"

"...You like Makoto-kun, don't you?"

"W-what? D-don't be ridiculous and stay away from Makoto!" Haru said, but couldn't stop blushing.

"Wow...this is...really sad," Kaito laughs.

"Shut up," Haru said.

"Do you really think you and Makoto can be a thing?"

"Shut up."

"You wanting him when he'll never like you like that...that's just so freaking-"

"Shut up!" Haru shouted as she punched Kaito in the face. Kaito fell on the ground and suddenly Haru felt hands on her shoulder.

"Haru! What are you doing?" Gou exclaimed.

"Haru-chan?"

"Pff...this is what I mean...even if Makoto was straight...I'm sure he wouldn't go after a girl like you," Kaito said as he got up and left.

"Haruka-senpai...what was that?" Rei asked.

"Yeah...I've never seen you hit someone," Nagisa said.

"It's fine....I'm just really tired. I'm going to go find Makoto and go home," Haru said.

"Alright Haru-chan, take it easy," Nagisa said.

Haru nodded and headed to the area where Makoto said he was going to get food. Once Haru finally found Makoto, she stopped when she spotted Kaito. Kaito was talking to Makoto, and Makoto was happily smiling at him. Haru was about to over there and interrupt the disgusting scene when suddenly, Kaito kissed Makoto on the lips. Haru stopped and looked at the scene before her. Kaito opened his eyes and looked straight at Haru, she could tell he was smirking at her.

Haru didn't know what to do, so she left. She left the party, she started walking away from the building and people. Haru then started running, she ran home and ignored the angry comments from people she bumped into. She kept running and running until she finally reached home. Once Haru was inside her bedroom, she laid on her bed. Haru looked at the ceiling as she tried to catch her breath.

Haru started crying.

Haru continued crying and crying till she couldn't cry anymore. She then started looking at the ceiling, as if all emotions were drained out of her. Haru finally sat up on her bed and looked out of her window. Haru noticed the light to Makoto's bedroom were turned on, indicating that Makoto was finally home. The curtains to Makoto's bedroom opened and Haru quickly ducked down, she was glad she didn't turned on her lights. Haru carefully peeked at Makoto's window and noticed that he wasn't alone. Kaito was with him.

Haru's cellphone started vibrating, but Haru ignored it, she knew it was from Makoto. Haru watched as Kaito was gently rubbing Makoto's arm while Makoto had a worried look on his face. Haru watched as Kaito started talking to Makoto, she watched as Makoto sighed and slowly nodded at Kaito. The ringing stopped, Kaito kissed Makoto on the lips and finally left. Makoto waved goodbye to Kaito and finally turned towards the window, he closed the curtains and turned off the lights.

Haru wanted to shout, she wanted to scream at Makoto to look at her, she wanted Makoto to love her, she wanted him to see her not as a friend. Haru hates it. She hates everything. She hates that Makoto was gay, she hates that someone has stolen Makoto's heart, she hates that she can't let go of these feelings, she hates that she was a girl and not a boy, she hates it she hates it she hates it she hates it.

Haru looked up, and finally accepted that Makoto will never love her. She finally accepted that Makoto will never see her as anything more than a friend. She finally accepted that Makoto will be with someone else. Haru finally accepted it, but she was not happy.

Haru laid on her bed and went to sleep, she knew she'll have to see Makoto tomorrow and apologize. Haru was glad there wasn't any school tomorrow, but that doesn't mean she's looking forward to seeing Makoto.

* * *

Haru suddenly got a message from Mrs. Tachibana. The message said that she and the twins were going to go to the park today and that Mr. Tachibana will be at work. It said that if Haru was going to visit Makoto, she can use the key underneath the mat to get in instead of calling Makoto because he has a friend over. Haru already knew it was Kaito, visiting Makoto.

Haru sighed and put down her cellphone. Haru knew she has to come face-to-face with Makoto sooner or later, so she got up, changed her clothes, and headed to Makoto's house. Like Mrs. Tachibana said, there was a key under the mat, so Haru used it to get inside the house. Once Haru was inside, she headed towards Makoto's room. Before Haru could enter and see Makoto and Kaito, she hears voices.

"Kaito...I...I don't think now is such a good time, I'm really worried about Haru," Makoto said.

"Come on, she's probably just going through lady troubles or whatever," Kaito said.

"Lady troubles? This is Haru, she never let lady troubles bother her, not even when she's on her period, she still goes into the pool during those time, even if she has to wear special waterproof pads," Makoto chuckles to himself.

"Ugh, quit talking about her and pay attention to me," Kaito groaned.

"Kaito, I really don't want to do this...I think you should just leave," Makoto said sternly.

"Makoto..." Haru saw Kaito push Makoto down on his bed and watched in horror as Kaito's knee started playing with Makoto's crotch.

"W-what are you doing!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Well your mom and siblings are out, so don't you think this is a perfect moment for us?"

"Are you kidding? My best friend could be feeling hurt right now and you want to have sex with me?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Come on...you knew about it right? The way she looks at you? She has a huge crush on you," Kaito said.

"...What are you talking about?"

"You really didn't know? You so called best friend is so into you, it's so sad since it's basically impossible," Kaito said.

"...You're lying...quit lying and get off...a-ah..." Kaito's knew rubbed Makoto's crotch, earning him a painful groan from Makoto.

"I ain't lying Makoto-kun. The sooner we do it, the sooner that bitch can get an idea that you and her are never going to happen," Kaito said.

"Please...stop," Makoto said as he started crying.

Haru had enough. Even if her secret was going to be revealed, she was not going to let Makoto be raped from a bastard like him. Haru quickly barged into the room and quickly shoved Kaito off of Makoto.

"Haru!"

"Don't you fucking touch Makoto!" Haru exclaimed.

Kaito glared at her and then smirked. "Hey Haru-chan, why don't you tell sweet Makoto how you feel, or should I do it?"

"...Fine...yes, I love Makoto. So what? So what if he'll never like me like that? So what if my love will forever be unrequited? I don't fucking care! As long as Makoto is by my side, I don't care...I don't want to lose Makoto, especially by a creepy bastard like you!" Haru exclaimed.

"...Haru-chan..."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Kaito asked.

"Oh, I already did something. I called the police, if you start running now, then maybe you can get away," Haru said. as she raised her phone up.

"Y-you little..." Kaito quickly got up and ran out of the door. Haru looked out the window and saw Kaito running away.

"...Did you really call the police?"

"No, I lied. I didn't want to worry your mom...unless you want me to call them," Haru said.

"No...it's fine...if he bothers me again then I'll call the police," Makoto said.

"Okay," Haru said as she sat on the bed next to Makoto. The two sat in silence, Haru wanted Makoto to say something.

"So...that was actually true?" Makoto asked.

"...Yes," Haru said as she closed her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Makoto asked.

"Because...I was afraid. You would never return my feelings, then you would leave me and we would never see each other...I'm so sorry Makoto..." Haru said.

"Haru...I could never hate you. I mean...I know I can't return your feelings, but I do love you, just not in that way. However...if I have a choice of choosing someone to love and my best friend, I'd always choose you," Makoto said.

"Makoto..."

"I'm sorry Haru, for never noticing...I'm so sorry," Makoto said as he started crying.

Haru couldn't take it anymore, she leaned forward and kissed Makoto. It was exactly how Haru imagined it to be. Soft and sweet. Haru suddenly, deepen the kiss and was now straddling on Makoto's leg.

"Tell me to stop...and I'll stop, or else I'll keep going," Haru panted.

"...I feel like I owe you...so go ahead. Besides...as long as it you, I don't mind," Makoto smiled.

Haru smiled then continued kissing Makoto. Makoto really was a sweet guy. Haru started taking off Makoto's shirt and played with his nipples as her tongue played with Makoto's.

"A-ah...Haru..." Makoto gasped.

"Makoto..." Haru started kissing Makoto's chest till she reached Makoto's crotch. Haru took off Makoto's boxers till Makoto was completely naked.

"H-Haru...e-even though I'm letting you do this...I-I don't think I can p-put it in..." Makoto said, almost ashamed after saying it.

"I don't mind, I just want Makoto here with me, I don't care if we can't have sex...I just want to make you feel good," Haru said.

"Haru..." Makoto closed his eyes as Haru started giving Makoto a hand job.

Haru put Makoto's cock in her mouth and stated sucking while one of her hands started teasing Makoto's hole. Haru put two fingers into her mouth then inserted them into Makoto.

"A-ah!" Makoto clenched the bed sheets as Haru thrust her fingers into Makoto. Haru licking Makoto's cock and thrusting her finger into him was making Makoto reached his climax point. "A-ah...H-Haru I'm gonna...nng..." Makoto choke back a moan as he finally came.

"Ha...you look beautiful Makoto..." Haru said as she kissed Makoto on the lips. She then raised her hand and started licking her hand while her free hand started playing with her clit.

"You really turn me into...nng...a complete mess Makoto..." Haru panted as she started inserting a finger.

"I'm glad," Makoto smiled as he leaned forward and started licking Haru's clit.

"A-ah!" Haru gasped when Makoto's tongue played with her clit. Haru wanted to push Makoto's head away, but she ended up pushing Makoto's head downward, wanting his tongue to lick at the perfect spot. "A-ah...sorry that I don't have a dick..."

"It's alright Haru, I just want you to feel good," Makoto said.

Haru really is in love with this boy. Haru bit her hand to hold back her moans while Makoto continued licking her down there.

"A-ah! Makoto..." Haru felt her climax coming. Makoto then inserted a finger into, she nearly screamed in ecstasy.

Haru finally came.

Haru laid on her back as she tried catching her breath. Makoto moved up a bit and laid next to Haru, he looked happy, but was still sad.

"...I know...I know we can't really be together. I know we can't really do this all the time. I know," Haru said quietly.

"I'm so sorry Haru...I really hope you don't feel used...I want you to be happy. I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry for being like this..."

"No...I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner, I shouldn't feel like you belong to me, you should feel like you owe me all the time," Haru said as tears started forming in her eyes, "I want you to be happy...even if it means you'll find someone and marry them...I want you to be happy. I just want you to always remember...I love you...I really really love you." Haru started crying as Makoto hugged her tightly.

It was over, Haru knew it had to end. Haru was glad Makoto will stay next to her, she was glad that he'll forever be her best friend, she was glad that Makoto was free to love whoever he wants, she was glad that Makoto will always support her and be there for her.

Haru doesn't know if she'll really get over Makoto completely, she doesn't even know if her heart will heal, she doesn't know if she'll meet anyone better than Makoto. One thing for sure is that she will always love Tachibana Makoto.

As the two laid on Makoto's bed together, Haru wondered if there was a world where she and Makoto were together, where she is a man and Makoto is still him. Haru wondered if that Haru was happy, she wondered if that Haru was happy with his or her Makoto. Haru was jealous of that Haru, but she's still happy for them.

* * *

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Haru? Are you in there?"

"....Yeah," Haru said.

"Jeez, will I ever find you anywhere but your bathtub?" Makoto chuckled as he helped his best friend out of the water. Makoto suddenly started blushing. "H-Haru! Why aren't you wearing your jammers!?"

"...They were dirty..." Haru replied.

"All of them!?" Makoto said.

"The ones that were clean didn't feel right today..." Haru said.

"Jeez Haru, at least warn me next time!" Makoto blushed.

"Why? We're dating aren't we? We've seen each other naked plenty of times, so why is seeing me naked in the bathtub strange?" Haru asked.

"It's just...well...I don't know...it's just...I'm still not use to the fact that we're dating...not that I'm not happy, I'm very happy that we're together, but...there's still some things I'm trying to get use to," Makoto said.

"I get it," Haru sighed, but kissed Makoto on the lips.

"Ha ha...I love you," Makoto blushed.

"I love you too," Haru said.

Makoto helped Haru dry off. Haru changed into his uniform and the two headed downstairs to make breakfast.

"Try to make something quick please, or else we'll be late," Makoto said.

"I'll cook mackerel," Haru said.

"I said something quick!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I'll cook mackerel," Haru continued saying.

Makoto sighed, "I should just stop telling you to not cook your mackerel."

"Hm," Haru hummed and proceeded cooking his mackerel.

"By the way, you looked like you were in deep thought when I came in...what were you thinking about?"

"...Just wondering..."

"Wondering?"

"What would happen if I was a girl," Haru said.

"Oh...s-so...you thought what would happen if all of us changed gender?" Makoto asked.

"No...just me...it was sorta sad...but I was still happy to have Makoto next to me...even if he didn't love me," Haru said.

"Haru...I think...no matter what, I will always love you, and I will always be there for you, whether we were together or not," Makoto said.

"...I'm glad," Haru said as he turned to look at Makoto and smiled at him.

Makoto returned the smile, then looked at his watch. "Wah! You better make that mackerel to go because we're going to be late!"

Makoto was right, whether he and Haru were dating or not, they will still be happy to at least be with each other. Haru was content with that.

"Haru! Please hurry!"

 


End file.
